pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
S.A.I LAW-556
The Lightweight Automatic Weapon '''or '''LAW-556 is Saber Arms International's approach on military rifles with the purpose of delivering an effective assault rifle while being lightweight and ergonomic. The LAW is scheduled to replace the L85/SA-80 assault rifle in mid to late 2018. __TOC__ Features Using 3 assault rifles as inspiration: IMI Tavor, SA-80 and Remington ACR, the LAW managed to inherit and improve all of their attributes like the lightweight and ambidexterity. Boasting a high-strength polymer body, the LAW '''is very light compared to its precursors, weighing merely 3.7 kilograms when fully loaded. This was also balanced out by the gun's heavy barrel which helps dampen the recoil and create a better center of gravity. As mentioned before, the '''IMI Tavor '''was one of the gun's inspiration or in this case, the '''IMI Tavor-X95 '''with its bolt and magazine release. Like most of '''S.A.I's products, the gun has an independent safety switch. This allows much better and more flexible responses with certain fire options when needed. As for the fire selector, comes with 3 options: fully automatic, 2-round burst and a semi-automatic option having a rather peculiar feature. When switched to semi-auto, the spring rest will be slightly lifted, reducing tension on the trigger allowing shorter cycles and faster fire rate. Overall, the LAW '''with all of its features and attributes, is promised to replace most current military assault rifles in the near future. '''Variants Though still remaining as a prototype, plans for diversity have already gone underway with 3 different variants have already been revealed and one of which even released. Compact/Carbine Based on the L22A2 '''variant of the '''L85 '''assault rifle, the '''Carbine '''variant features a shortened frontend and body overall to offer a compact weapon for vehicle personel. Aside from the compact design, the '''Carbine '''variant also comes with a rather unique looking grip that consists of a flashlight and an adjustable foregrip. Capable of adjusting its angle, the grip can either be angled or vertical depends on user preference. Despite its prototype phase like the original '''LAW '''itself, testers have shown extremely positive receptions due to the comfort and reliability of the variant. '''Grenadier Equipped with a laser targeting optic and a 40 mm underslung grenade launcher, the Grenadier '''variant would soon become a deadly weapon for the battlefield when released. As if a grenade launcher wasn't enough, '''S.A.I '''decided to implement their new targeting optic to the gun allowing user to land precise shots from ranges up to 500 meters with the rifle. The optic as it was intended, is able to switch between 2 options '''AR '''and '''GL for either the main gun or the grenade launcher with the GL '''serves the same purpose with minor tweaks that have yet to be revealed. '''Civilian/Sporting By far the only released variant of the LAW. The Sporting variant comes with a large front end that resembles a Magpul MOE handguard, a long barrel and the absence of the two automatic fire modes. A 20 rounds magazine is also included by default but easily interchangeable with all currently existing 30 rounds STANAG-based magazine Despite all of these limitations, the '''Sporting '''variant is still favored as consumers deemed it "extremely reliable and comfortable". Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Bullpup Category:Rifle Category:Assault Rifles